


Dearly Beloved

by fairytaledust



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sett, Drugging, Dubcon/Noncon, LIGHT body worship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slight Bondage, Somnophilia implied, handjob, smothering affection, talkative aphelios, yandere aphelios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaledust/pseuds/fairytaledust
Summary: Sett wakes up to find Aphelios on top of him, speaking and wickedly sinister. After drinking a poison believing it to be the elixir that channels Alune, Aphelios turns into a psychopathic lover, hellbent on torturing Sett if he even tries to escape. But does Sett even really want to escape his now crazed lover?
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Dearly Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaa my kind of romance ♡
> 
> Something about yanderes lately has been really getting to me lately. I know I'm not the only one ehehe;; 
> 
> Something cute for my favorite ship ever ♡ Happy Valentine's Day !! ♡ I hope you enjoy this :'3

“Sett,” a voice erupted through Sett’s slumber. 

Behind closed eyes, the darkness lifted slightly with light. Sett felt the pressure of someone on top of him as he groggily tried to chase away the sleep from his eyes. 

He felt like he was out of his body the way he felt his arm raise and thump over his face. Now he felt someone's hands glide over the curves of his torso all the way up to the center of his chest. The murmur was so close, flirting his mind as his sleepiness persisted. 

He groaned lustfully as he felt the pressure of fingertips stroking his cock. The sensitivity of it made Sett quiver. He fought his mind awake. He fought to regain control of his body.

"Wake up, my love. I miss your sweet gaze." 

Sett opened his eyes slightly, fluttering them as they stung. It felt like his body was punishing him for fighting his instincts. His mind was inconsistent. Blanks in his subconscious sentences as he tried to work up the energy to worry about who was on him. Yet between each flutter, he saw him.

A pale stomach. A pale chest. His pale arm extended out towards him, now cupping his chin with gentle care. He sat on Sett's stomach, legs spread into either side of him, practically grinding on him. Sett's eyes traced over to his face. There lied a wicked, seductive smile - the kind of smile that was fiending for a reaction. A smile of obsessive yearning. Then it was in his eyes. His eyes were wild yet calm, like the approach of a storm in the distance.

"A-ah...! There you are. Did you sleep okay, my dearest? I tried not to wake you up, but... I just couldn't resist myself."

Sett had never heard Aphelios talk so much; it surprised him. His voice was smooth like silk, the way it purred and nearly coaxed him. Seeing him in this state unnerved him upon realizing that this couldn't possibly be his Aphelios. But he loved him, how should he react to this? 

"P-Phel? What's going on?"

"Shh," Aphelios pressed a finger to his lips to silence him, carefully trailing it back down to his chest. What Sett hadn't realized that he only had one free hand. When he went to get up, he felt his other arm twist with resistance. He looked back and noticed a rope was tied around his wrist. "Aphelios-?!"

"D-don't worry, baby! I only used one because I didn't want to startle you too much. I-I didn't want you to leave today. No, no, I want you to stay here all day with me. Just me." Aphelios's voice reeked with manic; it was like he wanted to say a lot of urgent jargon but just couldn't. His mouth couldn't keep up with the rush. Sett also noticed that despite typically not sleeping with a shirt, he was literally not wearing anything. He was covered in hickeys, scratch marks, and cum was smeared on his stomach.

Sett blushed thinking to himself that he doesn't remember having sex with Aphelios. At least, not in this way. Aphelios had always been the reclusive type, after all. 

Aphelios was normally a soft lover; he never liked to be rough or experimental when he could avoid it. 

He watched Aphelios extend one hand backward once more where he then felt him gently grip, thumb, and stroke on Sett's cock. It twitched in his hand, making Sett suppress a groan. "A-are you hard because of me? You've always been so bad..."

"Aphelios...! What the fuck..."

Before Sett could say more, Aphelios squeezed. He stroked him roughly, making Sett squirm. "Don't get so riled up, honey." Aphelios began to arch down lower, slithering up along his chest so that he may plant kisses along his collarbones. His ass pressed against the shaft of his cock, feeling it twitch against him. 

"A-ahhh... you're the perfect lover for me. You... feel so good."

Sett looked down at him, unsure of what approach to take. He wanted to push him, ask him for the truth and see what was wrong with him. 

Then he smelled it. As Aphelios lifted up to kiss along his jawline, there was a scent that lingered from his breath like foul play. Aphelios smelled sweet but with a sharp pinch of bitterness; a poison. Aphelios's eyes were not of his own. 

"Are you drunk?"

Sett never imagined Aphelios as a lustful drunk, never mind a sadistic, violating one. There was no sense of recognition to this question. Aphelios simply nibbled on his earlobe, prepping him to listen carefully. "Don't think of things like that... I'm merely devoting my love to you."

Aphelios slipped away, straddling him upright, and adjusted Sett's cock to aim straight into him. Aphelios gasped and gushed, gripping onto Sett as he let out a low moan. Sett used his free hand to caress against Aphelios's tight ass, giving it a squeeze. "Aphelios... baby.... fuck," Sett rasped. 

"I love when you look like that. I love it so much." Aphelios rode Sett, holding onto his shoulders as he bounced up and down on his cock. He was drooling with pleasure, couldn't even resist gasping from how big Sett was. It was like he was reliving his first time in the wildest way he could think of. 

"Stay with me, Sett, stay with me forever."

"B-Babe, for God's sake..." Sett bit his lower lip, cupping Aphelios's hip and wanting to stop him but just couldn't. Before he could realize what was going to happen next, Aphelios lunged forward to kiss him eagerly. He french kissed him, devouring his taste. He was starving even within the seconds that Sett thought of escape. He wanted him to be one with him. Forever.

"You're just so good...! Don't you see? You were made for me. Just for me. All for me. Look at how beautiful you are."

While kissing him, Sett could practically taste the poison that lingered on Aphelios's lips. He tried to push him off, but he feared that he may accidentally hurt Aphelios. He tasted so much, so surprisingly much. 

While Aphelios bounced on his cock, he watched Sett slowly slip away. Not asleep but an in-between. Sett's eyes rolled back and forth; his head shifted from side to side. All he could think about was Aphelios. All he could feel was being inside him. 

Aphelios chuckled to himself with shaky excitement. He was more than giddy; it was crazed. When he lifted himself off of Sett's cock, he leaned back and began stroking him hard. The sloppy sounds of his cock within his hand only heightened Aphelios's lust more. 

"Don't cum... not yet."

"Aphelios..."

"No, baby...! Don't. Don't. Not yet." Aphelios bit his lip, moaning and panting from just watching Sett's cock glide in his hand so easily. Sett tilted his head, his head rising and falling with resistance. He wanted to release, but he couldn't help but obey him. 

"Such a good boy. You're so good at this." His words were practically melting together into nothingness. He was repeating affirmation after affirmation into the air for anyone now as he continued to jerk Sett off. "So good..."

Sett squirmed now, wanting to let go. Aphelios gripped tighter; it nearly overcame him. "No..! No. You're so close. Please, Sett, don't give in."

"I-I can't...!"

Aphelios crawled back over to Sett, kissing all over his face with the sincerest adoration. His kisses were wet; they printed on him so gently that Sett's heart melted. He combed his fingers through his hair, murmuring with each kiss. Perfect. Perfect. You're so perfect. So perfect to me. 

Never leave. Never leave.

All mine. 

Sett's cock was pressed between Aphelios's thighs, being squeezed so tightly that Sett couldn't even resist the urge anymore. He came hard, cumming on his legs, which caused Aphelios to gaze from the corner of his eye at the sight. He purred. 

"Good job, my love. You did such a good job..."

Aphelios tilted Sett's head to face him again, kissing his lips lovingly. Aphelios invaded Sett's mouth, playing with his tongue. Sett drifted away. Aphelios couldn't help but smile. Sett's last lingering thoughts were about him. How is he doing this? Why? He couldn't get that answer. 

"Sleep... we'll go another round soon. My sweet, sweet love."


End file.
